Dúvidas
by Hithi
Summary: O casamento de Bella e Edward estava chegando. mas muitas coisas podrão mudar até la. Tânia chga a casa dos Cullen, disposta a tudo para conquistar Edward e mante-lo longe de Bella. O que Bella fará, caso encontre Edward em uma situação...constrangedora?
1. Chapter 1

Estava se aproximando cada vez mais o dia, e o medo e a ansiedade tomavam conta de mim, não pelo fato de estar me casando, mas pelo fato do que iria acontecer em seguida; Passar a eternidade ao lado de Edward era tudo o que poderia almejar, era tudo o qu

Estava se aproximando cada vez mais o dia, e o medo e a ansiedade tomavam conta de mim, não pelo fato de estar me casando, mas pelo fato do que iria acontecer em seguida; Passar a eternidade ao lado de Edward era tudo o que poderia almejar, era tudo o que eu queria em todos os meus sonhos, mas sempre havia o lado oposto, deixar Reneé e Charlie, por exemplo, seria algo extremamente doloroso, mas preciso, já que eu não poderia conviver com pessoas a minha volta por um tempo, até que eu tivesse um auto controle, e pudesse conviver perto do sangue humano, e por isso, tentava aproveitar ao Maximo o tempo que estava ao lado deles fazendo-os felizes a media do possível, para que eu também pudesse ter a minha felicidade completa e era esse pensamento que também me ajudava a seguir em frente.

O dia estava ameno no dia de hoje, assim como no dia em que cheguei em Forks, e eu estava agora dirigindo rumo ao aeroporto para poder encontrar a minha mãe que estaria chegando a cidade em poucos minutos e assim como Esme, estava empolgada com os preparativos para o meu casamento que aconteceria dali a quarto dias, e que com certeza era o evento que estava parando a cidade, graças a Alice, é claro, a pequena Cullen que havia enviado convites para todos chamando-os para o casamento.

Essa palavra ainda me fazia estremecer "casamento", até hoje eu não consigo entender o porquê Edward se preocupa tanto com isso, afinal, eu já sou dele, mas ele queria algo em troca de tomar minha alma para toda a eternidade - não que eu realmente acreditasse nessa parte, mas ele acreditava – ele queria nos unir de todas as formas humanas imagináveis, ele queria tornar isso tudo oficial, não que já não fosse ao menos para mim, mas ele queria tudo corretamente e para conseguir o que eu queria, certamente deveria ser do jeito dele e isso realmente me dava um pouco de angustia.

Estava absorta em pensamentos até me dei conta que estava chegando ao aeroporto, e fui então preenchida por um sentimento de ansiedade novamente, afinal, não via a minha mãe desde a ultima vez que eu e Edward fomos fazer uma visita a ela, quando Victoria estava me perseguindo, novamente me arrepiei ao lembrar do ocorrido, mas não deixei que esse sentimento me dominasse, pois em instantes estaria com a minha mãe novamente; Estacionei o carro na garagem do aeroporto rapidamente e sai apressada deste esquecendo até de acionar o alarme, e fui correndo até o saguão onde esperaria a chegada de minha mão e de Phil.

Ao chegar lá o vôo da minha mãe já havia chegado e ela estava encostada em um balcão pedindo informações impaciente, com certeza pela demora da minha chegada, mas como eu poderia adivinhar que o vôo por um milagre iria chegar na hora justamente hoje? Fui até onde ela estava então, e chegando perto de onde ela estava chamei pelo seu nome:

-Mãe? Mãe... – disse correndo até ela e a abraçando – como estava com saudades de você, como você esta? Como foi o vôo? Esta enjoada? Precisa descansar? – Eram tantas as perguntas que eu queria fazê-la que eu perdi a nação do quanto estava falando rápido e o quando provavelmente estava deixando-a assustada pelo modo como eu estava falando.

Ela então colocou a mão nos dois lados do meu rosto emocionada pelo modo como foi recebida e disse tentando me acalmar um pouco:

-Calma Bella querida, esta tudo bem conosco – disse apontando Phil que estava ao seu lado e eu nem ao menos me dei o trabalho de reparar pela felicidade que senti ao ver minha mão, dei um sorriso tímido então para ele, como se pedindo desculpas pelo ocorrido e voltei a atenção para minha mãe que continuava a falar – ... E sim queria, preciso urgentemente de um banho e de um descanso, me pergunto se Charlie realmente não se incomoda de nós ficarmos hospedados na sua casa enquanto estamos aqui poderíamos procurar um hotel ou algum lugar para podermos ficar sem incomodar ninguém sabe.

- Não se preocupe com isso mão, Charlie não se incomoda, pelo contrario, esta muito feliz com a sua chegada e não deixaria nunca que a senhora ficasse em outro lugar que não fosse a nossa casa – disse interrompendo-a com um sorriso no rosto para que ela deixa-se ela preocupação boba dela de lado.

-Então eu realmente fico grata Bella querida, mas me fale – ela hesitou um pouco mordendo os lábios – onde esta Edward? Ele não deveria estar aqui contigo para poder me buscar?

Ao ouvir ela falar o nome dele, meu estomago deu uma reviravolta pois não o via a dois dias e a saudade já estava grande, ele estava em viajem de caça juntamente com Carlisle e voltaria esta tarde, pelo menos foi isso o que ele me disse, mas a falta dele nesses dois dias estava me fazendo ficar até um pouco mais lerda do que já estou, afinal, era ele quem me acalmava e estava sempre ao mau lado todas as noites cantando a minha canção de dormir e ficava comigo até o amanhecer.

Olhei um pouco hesitante para minha mãe, e sabia que se eu mentisse MUITO ela ia desconfiar e saber que estava mentido, pois como Edward havia observado um dia, ela era muito intuitiva e me conhecia até melhor que eu mesma para saber quando eu realmente estava contando uma mentira.

-Bem mãe, Edward esta resolvendo alguns assuntos relacionados ao casamento sabe, alguns pendências de ultima hora, mas a senhora ira vê-lo ainda hoje, tenho quase certeza.

-Como assim ainda hoje Bella? Ele não esta na cidade? – perguntou enrugando a testa.

- E... Ele esta mãe – gaguejei vendo que ela havia percebido que eu estava mentido – mas isso não vem ao caso agora, estou realmente ansiosa para saber como você esta e como foi a viajem, vamos, temos um caminho um pouco longo até a casa de Charlie para podermos falar sobre isso.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para Phil que ainda estava sorrindo para nós, falando para ele pegar as malas para poder colocar dentro do carro.

Saímos abraçadas de dentro do aeroporto em direção ao meu carro, era uma sensação reconfortante ter minha mãe por perto, já que era ela que costumava viver comigo antes de Forks, era uma sensação que eu não sentia a algum tempo e não tinha percebido o quanto fazia falta para mim.

Ao chegarmos na garagem, percebi que minha mãe estava a procura da minha caminhonete e que ficou com uma expressão um pouco assustada ao ver que eu estava indo em direção ao carro novo que Edward me deu e que eu aceitei por livre e espontânea pressão.

- Mas que carro é esse para onde você esta nos levando Bella? Onde esta sua caminhonete?

Dei um sorrisinho triste para ela dizendo - Minha camionete foi para o céu das caminhonetes mãe, poucas semanas depois de Edward e eu...firmarmos compromisso e ai ele me deu esse carro para eu poder andar.

-Mas não é um carro muito caro não minha filha? Onde ele iria arranjar dinheiro para comprar esse carro para você?

Agora sim abri um largo sorriso ao responde-la – Eu não sei Mãe, em todo caso, Edward e um pouco doido e é apaixonado com carros – Levantei os ombros para ela tentando esconder a gargalhada que estava por vir, pois ela sabia que a família de Edward tinha um pouco de dinheiro, mas não sabia o real império que a família possuía e nem eu gostava de lembrar disso.

Vi então que Phil ainda continuava a admirar o carro com os olhos arregalados como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa.

-O que foi Phil?

-Bella, essa por acaso é uma Mercedes Guardian? Aquele carro que passou por dentro de fogo em um vídeo e a tintura nem ficou queimada? Que contem vidro...

-A prove de mísseis e quatro mil quilos de proteção corporal, é esse mesmo Phil – conclui me lembrando do dia em que fui abordada por dois homens que disseram a mesma coisa sobre o carro.

-Ual – exclamou ele admirado - mas ele ainda nem foi lançado se eu me engano, como será que Edward conseguiu esse aqui para você?

Levantei os ombros para ele sentindo uma pontada de irritação por ser lembrada do fato de que o carro possuía toda aquela proteção e do quanto Edward deve ter se divertido as suas costas junto com seus irmãos ao comprar o carro.

Phil foi então até a traseira do carro e colocou as malas no porta malas, que eu havia aberto pelo controle automático do carro e logo depois se sentou na poltrona de passageiro deste, deixando que minha mãe viesse na frente junto comigo.

-E então – começou minha mãe assim que liguei o motor do carro para sair da garagem – o que tem de novo para me contar? Ansiosa pelo seu casamento?

Aquela palavra novamente me fez estremecer mas não deixei que Reneé visse e tentei parecer o mais normal possível para esconder o que realmente estava se passando na minha mente.

-Não tenho nada de novo para te contar mãe, não estou muito ciente do que esta acontecendo, não me deixam saber de nada – dei um olhar furtivo para ela – mas creio que esta tudo bem, a senhora deve saber disso.

Olhei novamente para ele me perguntando o porque dela esta me fazendo essa pergunta já que nas ultimas semanas ela passava horas e horas no telefone com a mãe de Edward planejando tudo – inclusive a minha lua-de-mel, que Edward teimava em não me dizer onde seria.

Ela pareceu notar essa minha confusão e deu um sorrisinho dizendo em seguida:

-Bella querida, a única coisa que eu e Esme fizemos todo esse tempo foi discutir os proclames do casamento e nada mais – ela hesitou por um momento antes de falar, e ao falar seu tom adquiriu uma forma dura e desgosto – A Alice não nos deixaria fazer mais nada, Toda vez que tentávamos ela quase arrancava as nossas gargantas.

Dei uma gargalhada agora para a careta que minha mãe fez ao terminar de falar e só imaginei o quanto ela deve ter ficado com raiva por não poder fazer mais nada, já que ela amava organizar essas coisas, e assim como Alice, tinha uma alma criativa demais para esse tipo de cerimônia.

Ela me olhou fazendo careta por um instante e logo depois virou o rosto deixando o beicinho de desaprovação à mostra para me mostrar que não estava realmente satisfeita com aquilo.

Aproveitei que ela estava com aquela cara então para poder sondar sobre a minha lua-de-mel, talvez ela me falasse já que ela estava tão insatisfeita por não estar podendo participar do casamento da filha.

-Mãe... – comecei um pouco incerta – a senhora sabe onde será a minha Lua-de-mel? Quer dizer, alguém comentou alguma coisa com a senhora ou algo assim... – deixei minha voz morrer no final da frase e virei meu rosto completamente vermelho para a estrada.

Ouvi então minha mãe começar a gargalhar, seguida por Phil, e olhei perguntando o que estava acontecendo, ela simplesmente se virou para Phil rindo mais ainda e logo depois olhou para mim.

-Você realmente acha que eu estragaria a surpresa docinho? Edward pediu segredo absoluto, e não serei eu que irei estragar a surpresa – ela disse se divertindo com a careta que eu fiz.

O resto do caminho até em casa passou voando, não sei se era porque eu estava um pouco acima da velocidade, ou se era pelo fato da conversa estar rendendo muito dentro do carro. Reneé queria saber dos mínimos detalhes, de tudo o que eu sabia, queria saber sobre a família de Edward que ela ainda não conhecia pessoalmente, queria saber sobre a faculdade e por ultimo perguntou sobre Charlie e como ele estava lhe dando com isso.

Era claro que ela já sabia a resposta, já que na ultima semana ele havia ficado com a cara fechada o tempo inteiro e ficara resmungando pela casa todas as vezes que Edward passava por lá, mas mesmo assim ela ainda tinha esperanças que ele tivesse mudado alguma coisa, já que o casamento seria dali a quatro dias.

Ao chegarmos na casa de Charlie, percebi que Reneé havia ficado um pouco receosa com relação a ficar ali, mas quando viu Charlie saindo da casa para cumprimenta-la, ela ficou mais aliviada.

-Bom dia Reneé...Phil, como vão?

Eu sabia que meu pai nunca havia superado a perda da minha mãe, mas ele estava ali fazendo um esforço enorme para poder recebê-la bem, assim como Phil, fazendo com que eles se sintam a vontade.

-Bom dia Charlie, estou muito bem e você?

Respondeu Reneé educadamente e deu um passo a frente dando um abraço em Charlie rapidamente passando logo em seguida para Phil que também havia retornado o seu cumprimento.

-Estou ótimo, ao menos a medida do possível, minha menininha vai casar daqui quatro dias como vocês querem que eu esteja?

Essa era uma pergunta retórica mas mesmo assim, Reneé deu um passo a frente encostando a sua mão no ombro de Charlie dizendo:

-Não se preocupe com isso Charlie, tenho certeza que Bella será muito feliz com Edward, ela o ama e ele a ama, será um casamento feliz e eterno, e com certeza iremos vê-los depois também.

Ao ouvi-la falar isso, meu estomago deu uma reviravolta me lembrando que provavelmente esses seriam os últimos dias que eu veria esses rostos na minha frente, felizes e realizados e balancei a cabeça como se eu pudesse afastar o pensamento desse modo.

-Eu sei Reneé, mas mesmo assim, ela é nossa filha, o que poderíamos esperar?

Eu desviei o olhar do rosto preocupado de Charlie e tentando mudar o rumo da conversa me dirigi a Phil:

-Vamos carregar as malas para dentro? Ainda tenho que ir na casa dos Cullen para ver se Edward esta lá...

Ele acenou com a cabeça e foi ate o porta malas retirando a sua mala de lá, Charlie vendo o que ele estava fazendo, foi até ele e também ajudou com as malas e no final, foi necessária somente uma viajem para que as malas estivessem todas na pequena sala da casa, onde os dois ficariam, já que não tinha um quarto para eles e eles recusavam o meu de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis, dando todos os tipos de desculpas.

Deixei minha mãe e Phil na casa de Charlie e logo depois fui para a casa dos Cullen para poder ver se Edward estava lá, pois já não estava mais agüentando de tantas saudades e não saberia o que iria fazer se ele demorasse mais para voltar da viajem de caça.

Dirigi o mais rápido possível até chegar na casa dele, e ao chegar, pude perceber que ela estava anormalmente quieta, como se Alice ou Emmett não estivesse ali, já que sempre que eles se faziam presente, a casa costumava estar um bagunça, principalmente nessa ultima semana que Alice estava tão empenhada com os preparativos da cerimônia de casamento e que estava enlouquecendo todos a sua volta com o assunto.

Fiquei cautelosa ao sair do carro, com medo que talvez eles não estivessem em casa, o que seria uma coisa praticamente impossível, já que o casamento estava tão próximo.

Caminhei em passos lentos até a porta para poder entrar em casa, sentindo o meu coração se apertar cada vez mais, e bater compulsivamente, e ao colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta para abri-la, Alice apareceu de repente ao meu lado me dando um susto tão grande que ela teve que me segurar para que eu não caísse espatifada no chão.

Estava ofegando, e ao recuperar um pouco do fôlego, pude olhar para seu rosto e ver o seu semblante preocupado, como se alguma coisa a afligisse.

-Alice, o que esta acontecendo? Porque a casa esta tão silenciosa assim?

Seus olhos prenderam o meu por um momento e eu pude ver a confusão que estava em sua cabeça, e o medo por alguma coisa.

-Não é nada Bella, só estou preocupada com o casamento.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela pedindo uma explicação plausível, pois a Alice que eu conheço, se estivesse realmente preocupada com o casamento, estaria dando pulinhos pela casa e mandando todos fazerem alguma coisa, ou melhor, ajuda-la a fazer alguma coisa já que ela gostava de organizar essas coisas tudo sozinha.

Ela viu que eu não havia acreditado nela e falou rapidamente, tão rápido que foi ate difícil de acompanhá-la.

-Escute Bella, eu não tive culpa ok? Eu não sabia que eles estariam aqui...quer dizer, sabia, mas tinha esperança que desistissem, não me culpe por favor, e não se esqueça que são nossos amigos ok? Ao menos são amigos de Carlisle e Esme.

Eu parei e esperei por um momento tentando entender o que ela estava falando, ou melhor, com relação ao que ela estava falando, mas não conseguia compreender, já que ela não disse mais nada alem disso.

Tentei recapitular cada palavra que ela havia dito para ver se podia ter alguma idéia, só que isso foi sem sucesso, resolvi então perguntar o que estava acontecendo e quem estava aqui que ela não queria que estivesse.

-Alice, eu não entendo, o que realmente você esta falando? Quem esta aqui?

Alice pegou a minha mão então, e eu pude ver que ela estava temendo alguma coisa, pois ela segurou minha mão tão apertado como se eu fosse fugir, e abriu a porta da sala; Ao entrarmos, não pude acreditar no que estava vendo, e antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Alice disse:

-Bella, essa é Tânia.

Ola

essa é a minha primeira fanfic...

não sejam muito rigorosos por favor

e eu NÃO estou levando em conta o BD, pode ser que mencione algo, mas por enquanto somente havera spoilers até Eclipse...

bjos

Hithi


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Okay, fica calma, relaxa, sem stress, vamos aos fatos, Edward esta de viagem de caça, minha mãe chegou, Alice esta nervosa, e eu, estou parada em frente à sala dos Cullen frente a mulher mais linda que eu já vi em toda a vida, ela poderia não ser mais bonita que Rosalie, mas com certeza chega perto de sua beleza, ela era simplesmente extraordinária, sua pele branca como a neve, seus cabelos loiros, sua estatura mediana, e o seu corpo cheio de formas, ela era espetacular! Não podia acreditar no que os meus olhos viam, ela estava vestida simplesmente com um vestidinho verde cheio de detalhes, que ressaltavam a sua pele, e estava me olhando com um sorrisinho, que parceia, sincero.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas só despertei do meu transe quando Alice bateu em meu braço delicadamente, e foi ai que eu vi que ela não estava sozinha, haviam mais 4 pessoas com ela, 3 mulheres e um homem, que me examinava como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa em mim.

- O...Ola – eu não conseguia formar uma frase coerente com tanta beleza junta em um só lugar, mas acima de tudo, eu não conseguia formar uma frase coerente, porque agora, Tânia me examinava, e não posso dizer que gostei do olhar que ela passou pelo meu corpo.

- Olá, meu nome é Tânia Denali, você deve ser Isabella Swan, correto?

- Bella – sussurrei baixinho, não me havia passado despercebido o tom de deboche que ela usou para pronunciar meu nome.

-Que Seja! Tanto faz mesmo! Então, continuando, esses são Eleazar, Kate, Carmen e Irina, enfim minha família.

Olhei para aqueles seres magníficos parados em frente a mim,l e todos eles tinham um sorriso simpático no rosto, Carmem se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço maternal, como um abraço de urso do Emmett.

- Oh querida, meus parabéns pelo casamento, Edward não te faz justiça, você é linda...

Ouvi Tânia bufar, e tenho certeza que Carmem também, mas ela não deu ouvidos, ela ainda estava sorrindo para mim, como se fossemos velhas amigas. Depois delas vieram Kate e Irina, Kate me deu uma aperto de mão e continuou sorrindo, ao contrario de Irina que fechou a cara.

- Volte a sua insignificância humana.

Estranhei o comportamento dela, já que antes ela estava sorrindo para mim, e agora estava assim.

- Irina, contenha-se – falou o único homem do grupo, creio que se chamava Eleazar – ela não teve culpa da morte dele, não foi ela quem os matou, você se lembra disso verdade?

- Aqueles cachorros, eu quero matá-los um por um, como eles puderam fazer isso com Laurent, tudo por uma humana insignificante e asquerosa.

Como ela podia fazer isso? Ela nem me conhecia. O que ela queria que acontecesse? Que eu morresse nas mãos do seu vampiro? Na iria suportar isso, tinha que falar algo, mas mais uma vez, Alice foi na frente.

- Ela não é uma humana insignificante Irina, você sabe melhor que muita gente disso, então fique quieta e fale somente quando for permitida.

Nunca vi Alice m defender assim na frente de alguém, e sua voz me trouxe confiança.

- Bem, vamos Bella, já que as apresentações acabaram, nós podemos sair daqui tranqüilas..

- Não, espere Alice, eu tenho uma coisa para falar para a humana.

-Não acho que seus comentários sejam bem vindos Tânia!

A voz de Alice estava igual gelo, é claro que ela sabia o que Tânia iria me falar, mas eu não encontrava motivos para não ouvir.

- Não, tudo bem Alice, não pode ser nada de mal verdade?

O rosto de Alice ainda continuava duro, mas de uma hora para outro, pudesse perceber que um sorriso estava querendo sair de seus lábios.

- Fale então Tânia, mas não diga que eu não avisei.

- Não direi, não se preocupe.

Pelo que eu pude ver, Tânia não se preocupava com o que Alice falava, simplesmente queria dar o seu recado, e eu estava mais que curiosa para sabe que recado era esse.

Pude notar pela expressão de Carmem, Eleazar e Kate, que eles não concordaram com que Tânia iria falar, e pareciam estar..envergonhados? eu não sei, mas foi isso que parecia.

- Então o "coisa" o sei lá como se deve chamar uma pessoa como você, eu só vim te avisar uma coisa: você NÃO vai casar com Edward, eu não vou deixar, entendeu?

Isso me enfureceu, acaso ela pensava o que? Que eu iria ouvir suas palavras e desistir assim dele?

- E por mais que você tente tira-lo de mim, você n/ao vai conseguir, sabe por que?  
Porque ele já é meu, sempre foi! E eu estou aqui para ser honesta contigo, eu vou fazer o que eu tiver que fazer, mas você não sobe naquele altar, ficou claro?

Eu queria falar, juro que eu queria, mas a raiva que eu senti naquele momento era grande demais, eu precisava que Jasper agisse em mim, eu sabia que estava muito agitada, eu não podia ficar assim, eu tinha que reagir, por mais que eu visse que ela era uma linda mulher, uma das mais belas que eu já vi, suas palavras estragavam toda a sua beleza.

Vi como Alice iria falar algo, mas dessa vez, eu não deixei.

- Pois então se prepare vampira, eu não vou desistir dele, e usarei todas as armas que eu possa ter para me casar com ele.

- Que armas querida? Você é uma simples humana, o que poderá oferecer a ele? Alem é claro, do seu corpo quente e mais a frente a morte, enquanto eu posso lhe dar a eternidade?

- Já basta Tânia, deixe-a em paz, você já transmitiu o seu recado, suma da minha casa AGORA. – Alice falou tentando fazer Tânia sair, ainda sem tirar aquele sorrisinho do rosto, e Eleazar começou a sair, só que Tânia continuou no mesmo lugar.

- Esta avisada Humana, ele será meu

Agora ela foi longe demais, é como se a raiva que eu sentia tivesse sido triplicada, e eu não pude mais me conter, fui avançando até ele com os punhos fechados mas Alice me agarrou pelas costas me deixando imóvel.

- COMO OUSA VIR A CASA DE MINHA FAMILIA E FALAR QUE VAI FICAR COM MEU MARIDO? SAIA DAQUI AGORA.

Pude ver como essas palavras a atingiram, já que em seus olhos se acendeu um fogo maior do que os que já estavam.

- Não ouse chama-l de marido, pelo menos não SEU marido, por que isso ele nunca vai ser. VOCÊ NÃO É NADA PARA ELE, OUVIU? E NEM VAI SER SUA HUMANA FRACA.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele escolheu a mim e não a você – gritei com ela – e eu vou lutar por ele até o fim dos meus dias.

- Então farei com eles sejam logo, e só pára deixar uma coisa bem clara para você – ela falou com tom de debocha, e eu podia sentir minhas unhas quase afundando nas palmas de minha mão – você NUNCA foi nada para ela alem de um jogo, esta me entendendo?

- ISSO É UMA MENTIRA, SUMA DA MINHA FREENTE TÂNIA, ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE DE MAIS, SE NÃO...

- Se não o que? O que a coitadinha vai fazer ehn? SENÃO O QUE ISABELLA?

- Se não eu mesmo vou me encarregar de que você nunca mais chegue perto dela Tânia.

Ahn... eu conhecia aquela voz, era a voz do meu anjo, aquela voz rouca e aveludada, que me tirada o ar sempre que ouvia, e agora ele estava se dirigindo a vampira que estava frente a mim, que por sinal, estava com os olhos arregalados, como se não quis\esse ser descoberta, como se quisesse que essa conversa ficasse somente entre nós, Alice estava sorrindo, claro, ela sabia que isso iria acontecer, foi por isso que ela deixou que Tânia falasse, e só agora me dei conta de um fato, havia chamado Edward de meu Marido, uma coisa que eu nunca tinha feito antes, será que ele tinha ouvido isso?depois teria que perguntar para ele,mas agora, a minha atenção estava centrada em uma vampira loira, que estava na minha frente, e que estava olhando para a escada, de onde Edward estava descendo, e dando um sorriso, com a intenção, penso eu, de parecer sexy.

- Só vim avisar para ela da concorrência dela Edward.

-Sério Tânia, poderia fazer o favor de me mostrar que é? Eu realmente não vejo ninguém que esteja a altura de concorrer com MINHA Bella.

Ouvi então a risada de Emmett, e finalmente pude relaxar, não porque eu quisesse, mas porque Jasper fez isso, e entrou na sala junto com Carlisle e Emmett. Esse ultimo quase caiu no chão de tanto riri pela atitude de Edward, e lembrando dele, ela agora estava atrás de mim e me abraçava.

- Como assim não vê nenhum Eddy?

Erro grave, Edward não gosta que o chamem assim.

- Ignorando o seu comentário estúpido Tânia, meu nome é Edward, e não há nenhum maneira de eu me apaixonar por outra pessoa que não seja Bella, ficou claro para você? NENHUMA MANEIRA.

Pude ver o rosto de Tânia se desfigurando, mas quando viu que eu a olhava, ela simplesmente forçou um sorriso cínico, então eu decidi, que tinha que dar para ela, uma prova de que Edward era meu, SÓ MEU..

Eu virei para trás no abraço de Edward e passei os braços em seu pescoço, estava ciente que TODOS na sala olhavam para nós, o clã Denali, e a família Cullen, estava ciente do sorriso de Alice, que me dizia que ia dar certo, e era só disso que eu precisava, Cheguei minha boca até perto da de Edward e sussurrei:

- Ola Amor, quantas saudades suas.

Ele parecia não ter se dado conta das minhas intenções ainda, Alice devia ter fechado sua mente para ele.

- Eu também senti sua falta minha vida, você não sabe o quanto.

E ao ouvir ele falar isso, eu preguei meus lábios aos seus, com tanta paixão quanto era possível, com desespero e amor, e ele finalmente parecia ter entendido o que eu queria, pois se deixou ser levado por mim, até se encostar no sofá, fazendo com que caíssemos sentados, e eu com uma perna de cada lado dele, aprofundando o beijo ao Maximo, e teríamos aprofundado mais, se não fosse pelos gritos de Emmett, claro, sempre tão oportuno.

- O casal bem que podia arrumar um quarto para fazer essas coisas não? estamos com visita e não é muito educado fazer isso na frente das pessoas, quem faz isso sou só eu e Rose ficou claro?

Tinha que ser ele mesmo, era a primeira vez que Edward se deixava levar e vinha ele e atrapalhava, mas ele que me aguarda, eu me vingarei, não sei como, mas tenho certeza disso.

Estava tão metida na minha bolha, que não vi quando Tânia saiu da sala bufando, ela teve o que mereceu, Edward era meu, e se ela queria guerram ela teria, isso já estava declarado. Percebi tambem, que os intengrantes do clã que ela particpava saiam com um sorriso no rosto pedindo desculpas, todos menos Irina e Kate, a primeira, tinha uma cara de raiva, e eu tinha certeza de que ela iria aprontar alguma, mas agora não iria pensar nisso, e Kate, bem, com certeza ela me caiu muito bem, ela estava com um sorriso aberto de orelha a orelha, e assentiu com a cabeça, me dizendo silenciosamente que eu fiz o certo. Fiquei feliz com aquilo, ao menos, ela me apoiava.

Depois que eles foram embora, percebi que agora todos os Cullen estavam na sala e estavam a olhar para mim, fiquei vermelha na hora, seria facilmente confundida com um tomate. Cada um tinha um sorriso no rosto, mais o que mais me deixou pasma, foi ver que Rosalie tambem estava sorrindo, e quando os meus olhos se encontraram com o dela, ela, assim como Irina, assintiu, o que me fez ver, que ela tambem foi a favor do que eu fiz. Otimo, agora so precisava aguentar as piadas do Emmett, como se isso fosse pouco, mas pelo menos é melhor do que aquela loira aqui.

Ouvi uma voz carraspear, e me virei para Edward que estava me olhando com muito interesse, me perdi na sua mirada e não sei quando tempo estivesse assim, mas sei que foi tempo o suficiente para Emmett estragar o nosso momento de novo, rindo estrondosamente.

Olhei para ele, e ele não parou de rir, e foi acompanhado por Jasper, e logo depois por Alice e por Rosalie, que familia eu estava entrando.

Meu anjo permaneceu imovel, e eu me perguntava o porque, até que eu nolhei para a nossa posição, e bem não era uma posição normal, a não ser que se considerasse normal um vampiro sentado no sofá, com a sua namorada no seu colo, e não simplesmente no seu colo, mastambem com uma perna de cada lado desse. Bem, não era uma posição normal.

Tentei me levantar do seu colo, mas Edwad apertou as mãos na minha cintura, não deixando que eu me movesse, otimo, o que ele queria agora?

- Antes de você sair daqui, me responda somente uma coisa.

- Uma coisa.

- Porque você realmente fez isso? sem mentiras.

Ele era doido ou o que? sera que ele realmente não via o motivo disso, pois bem, teria que explicar para ele de maneira clara e objetiva.

Asala estava em silencio, só esperando a minha resposta, respirei fundo, e olhei no fundo dos seus olhos, me perdendo neles novamente, e ai não teve mais jeito, se alguma vez eu tentaria editar alguma coisa, seria antes de ter olhado para ele.

- Ninguem toma o que é meu!

O tom que eu falei foi irreconhecivel para mim, minha voz estava grossa, com um odio, que eu nunca senti, pude perceber Jasper trabalhando em mim, mas pude ver tambem, que ele estava tendo um pouco de problemas pelos meus sentimentos

Edward me olhou me estudando um pouco, e depois eu pude perceber um inicio de um sorriso de lado no canto da sua boca antes de falar.

- O que é seu? e o que é seu Bella?

Otimo, agora percebi o porque dele estar fazendo esse encenação toda e resolvi acabar com isso de uma vez, se ele queria ouvir isso, ele iria ouvir.

- Olha aqui Edward, eu não lutei todos esse anos até hoje para chegar uma vampira qualquer e tentar roubau o MEU - frizei tanto essa parte que acabei gritando um pouco- marido, você entendeu? se ela quizer você, ela vai ter luta, e eu vou fazer o possivel e até o impossivel Edward, mas você não vai ser daquela perua loira, esta me ouvindo? você é Meu, e só Meu, e eu vou lutar por você, custe o que custar!

Não creio que ele estava esperando essa resposta vinda de mim, ele estava perpexo, e até eu estava, como eu pude dizer uma coisa daquelas na frente dele? onde eu arrumei coragem? Não me arrependo do que disse, ele pediu para saber, bem, pensando melhor, acho que me arrependo perceber como o meu rosto estava ficando mais corado - se isso era possivel - mas só que agora,não de raiva como eu estava em momento atras, mas de vergonha.

A sala estava em um silencio asoluto, eu sabia que era por causa da minha declaração, e por isso mesmo, não estava aguentando aquilo, e nem teria coragem de olhar nos olhos de nenhum deles ali, preferiria cavar um buraco bem fundo onde eu estava mesmo, e deixar a terra me levar para baixo dela.

Pude notar como Edward me analisava, não estava gostando disso, o sorriso no seu rosto havia sido congelado por causa da sorpresa por minhas palavras, e ele estava petrificado.

Abaixei então a cabeça para tentar esconder minha vergonha, pelo menos assim eu poderia esconder um pouco, mas quando abaixei a cabeça, senti os dedos de Edward levemente no meu queixo, levantando a minha cabeça para que eu pudesse olhar nos seus olhos.

Me perdi neles, claro, era quase impossivel isso não acontecer, e perdi a noção da hora, do espaço e do lugar, quando senti aqueles labios, tão frios, e tão macios, encostarem nos meus, num beijo carregado de ternura e amor, mais cedo de mais, ele se separou e ficou me encarando com aqueles olhos abrasadores, com um brilho estranho, que eu nunca tinha visto nele, e que eu não soube identificar.

- Bem, acho que esses dois ai vão ter algumas coisas que conversar não?

Emmett falou divertido, mais eu não conseguia olhar para ele, não com o meu Deus grego me encarando daquela forma, como se o fogo dele estivesse me consumindo.

Ele ficou de pé num pulo, o que me assustou bastante, fazendo com que o meu coração acelerasse disparado, e que meu noivo desse um risinho baixo, mas ainda sem retirar aquele olhar, ele me pegou no colo, estilo noivos em lua de mel, e subiu comigo para o seu quarto que nem um foguete, e a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de ele fechar a porta foi a estrondosa risada de Emmett e as suas ultimas palavras.

- Cuidado crianças, quem derruba a casa somos somente eu e Rose.

Depois disso eu não ouvi mais nada, simplesmente me encontrei sentada na cama de Edward, com ele olhando para mim perto da porta ainda, e um silencio incomum invadiu a casa.

- Eles acharam melhor sair da casa! Não sei o que pode ter visto Alice, mas ela mandou todos para fora.

Ele falou com aquela voz suave que eu amava, e eu me estremeci só de pensar no que a pequena Cullen poderia ter visto que obrigou a todos a sair de casa.  
Em um piscar de olhos, Edward estava ao meu lado da cama, me olhando com aquela mesma emoção que eu tinha visto lá embaixo, e que eu ainda não havia conseguido decifrar.

- Repete

Eu o olhei sem entender o que eles estava falando, como assim repete? Repetir o que~? O que eu tinha dito que ele queria que eu repetisse?

- Ahn???

- Por favor Bella, repita, repita para mim

Agora seus olhos estavam me suplicando para repetir algo, mas eu ainda não fazia idéia do que era.

- Edward eu não sei do que você esta falando.

- Me chame do que você me chamou lá embaixo Bella, me chame de seu esposo.

Então era isso, por isso ele estava assim? Mas agora que eu fui me dar conta dos meus atos, eu que nunca quis muito esse casamento, o tinha chamado de esposo, na frente daquela perua loira, e só de lembrar disso minhas bochechas se tingiram de um tom vermelho forte, e eu ouvi os risos de Edward, como se ele soubesse que agora que eu fui me lembrar do que ele estava falando.

- Por favor Bella, me dê esse presente amor, repita.

- Não a nada que repetir Edward - pude ver o seu olhar ficando triste, e me reprovei mentalmente por aquilo, como ele pode ser precipitado? Eu ainda nem havia terminado de falar - nada que você já não saiba – eu não sabia de onde estava tirando coragem para dizer isso, mas por ele eu precisava fazer isso, ele era meu tudo, e se uma palavra o deixava tão feliz, eu iria repeti-la mil vezes se fosse necessário, para que, esse brilho em seus olhos, nunca sumissem, nunca desaparecessem – você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida Edward, devo me corrigir, você é minha vida, e logo, daqui a alguns dias, você será meu, somente meu, meu ESPOSO.

Dei ênfase na ultima palavra, e os olhos dele brilharam de um jeito que eu nunca pensei ver, era incrível, como com um simples olhar, ele pusesse do jeito que eu estava agora, o meu coração voando, as minhas bochechas não poderiam estar mais vermelhas, o efeito que ele tinha sobre mim, era arrasador, e de um instante para outro, que eu nem percebi, como sempre, eu estava deitada na cama, com Edward em cima de mim, me beijando de um jeito que devia ser considerado proibido, ele nunca havia me beijado assim, e quando parou de me beijar para que eu pudesse respirar, nós dois estávamos ofegando.

- Você me fez muito feliz hoje Bella, eu nunca vou esquecer desse dia, de como você me defendeu na frente de Tânia e de como...

Eu coloquei um dedo nos lábio dele, eu poderia escutar o que ele estava falando, mas o nome daquela perua loira me trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Eu não posso competir com ela, você por acaso viu como ela é linda, ela tem um corpo escultural, e como disse, ela pode te dar o que eu não posso Edward, ela tem a imortalidade.

Ele ouviu tudo isso com calma, ainda estávamos na cama, ele encima de mim, e eu não queria sair dessa posição, e ele tampouco, então assim que terminei meu relato, nos olhos dele estava destacado a incredulidade.

- Não a competições entre vocês duas Bella, não pode haver como você ainda duvida do meu amor por você? E para a sua informação, não sei se você se esquecer, mas você não tem a imortalidade ainda Bella, ainda, e , por mais que eu seja contra isso, eu vou da-la para você, e não comece a falar sobre o que não tem nada para me dar de novo, pois ate se você continuasse humana como eu queria, você teria mais para me dar, do que qualquer outra vampira que tem a imortalidade, principalmente Tânia, que para mim não é nada mais que parente e amiga da família.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, essas palavras me deslocaram, ele se declarando assim para mim, era perfeito.

- E mais uma coisa, não precisa lutar Bella, eu nunca vou deixar que nada nos separe esta bem? Apesar de que eu amei o jeito que você falou que ia lutar por mim, não será necessário, eu te amo demais para me dar ao luxo de te perder.

Eu não agüentei mais, levei minhas mãos para o seu pescoço, brincando com os seus cabelo, e o puxei para mim, num beijo cheio de amor, mas cima de tudo de desejo, estava ultrapassando as barreias, eu sei, mas com certeza eu iria me aproveitar disso, ou ao menos ia tentar, já que Edward se separou e se levantou da cama, suas pernas estavam um pouco bambas, e pela primeira vez, eu consegui ver uma coisa que me deixou um pouco constrangida, não, não um pouco, muito constrangida, já que parecia que as calças de Edward tinha ficado um pouco apertadas para ele, eu virei os olhos para o outro lado, para ele não me pegar olhando aquilo, e foi no momento exaro, já que quando ele me viu virando a cara, deve ter pensado que era porque ele tinha parado e não porque eu tinha visto, mas céus! Eu era capaz de deixá-lo daquele jeito? Senti de novo Edward ao meu lado, som que agora com uma almofada no seu colo, e recordei as muitas vezes que ele ficou assim, será que sempre que ele estava com a almofada ali, era porque eu tinha deixado ele assim? Ai Deus, tadinho!! Mas era por culpa dele, se ele quisesse, já teríamos feito isso a muito tempo, mas enfim, ele é quem manda, como sempre.

- Me desculpe Bell, mas nosso casamento é daqui na alguns dias, podemos esperar até lá não? Já esperamos tanto minha Bella, ate chegar no casamento não ira matar ninguém amor.

Eu ainda estava pasmada pelo que eu tinha visto, e não conseguia racionar, não ate sentir Edward me forçando para deitar na cama, e me dando um beijinho no pescoço.

- Claro que podemos amor!

Minha voz saiu tremula, e Edward me olhou arrependido, e eu tentei dar um sorriso fraco para ele.

-Mas me promete que não vai chegar perto da peruam loira amor?

- Perua loira? Esse será o nome de Tânia, bem, Alice já deu vários nomes também, esse foi só um para a lista, já tivemos rata de bueiro, loira oxigenada, loira plastificada, loira de encomenda, canhão, enfim, entre outros, vou adicionar esse na lista.

- Canhão? Gostei desse, mas sei lá, ainda é bonitinho para ela, vou pensar em qualquer outro para aquela bonequinha de plástico.

Ótimo. Agora ele via com vontade, e eu ria com ele, não sei quanto tem pó estivemos ali, e nem pensei em nada, só sei que quando eu olhei a janela já era noite, é, passar tempo com Edward fazia isso, e foi quando eu ouvi um barulho lá embaixo, e não precisei descer para saber quem era, Emmett já se anunciava.

- Será que eu posso entrar em casa agora ou será que eles estão pelados por ai?

Ouvi como Edward bufava, e depois, a velocidade vampirica, respondia algo ao seu irmão, o fazendo ficar calado.

- Bem amor, acho que já é hora de você dormir.

Ele disse no meu ouvido, e foi ai que eu lembrei de Charlie, e tentei levantar, mas ele não deixou.

- Você ficara aqui, Alice já cuidou de Charlie, agora sem nenhuma discussão micinha, vai dormir agora!

Parecia um pai repreendendo a sua filha, mas eu não fiz nada a não ser rir com ele.  
- Sim papai, as suas ordens.

Fechei os olhos encostando a cabeça naquele peito.

- Eu te amo Edward

- Eu te amo Bella, você é a única que toca e vai tocar meu coração!

E com essas palavras eu dormir ouvindo minha canção de ninar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Quando acordei, Edward não estava mais do meu lado e eu estranhei isso, ele gostava de ficar comigo, onde ele estava? Sai do carro indo em direção à cozinha, não sei porque, mas eu tinha a impressão que devia ir ali, e por isso eu fui.  
Quando eu cheguei lá, encontrei uma cena que juro que eu não queria ver: Tânia sentada no balcão da cozinha "tentando" seduzir MEU Edward.

- Oh, vamos Edward, ela é só uma humana...

- A humana que eu amo Tânia

- Mas que não pode te dar muitas coisas que eu posso...

Ela disse enquanto agarrava o braço dele, que já estava tentando sair da cozinha; ele devia estar tão concentrando em sair daquela situação, que não percebeu o meu cheiro, mas eu não ia deixar ele assim para ela, eu disse que iria lutar, e eu vou.

Entrei na cozinha como um furacão, e nem deixei ele falar nada para se explicar, puxei seu rosto para mim e dei um beijo que me roubou o hálito, ele me sentou no balcão, ao lado da perua loira e começou a acariciar as minhas coxas, e quando eu precisei parar para respirar, ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e dar mordidas no meu ouvido, arrepiei com aquilo e olhei para a perua com um olhar provocativo.

- Olha, Olha cozinha não é lugar para isso.

Como sempre, aquele que adora interromper: Emmett, acompanhado claro, da outra criatura medonha: Alice. Juro que queria estrangular eles ali agora, sempre na melhor parte.

Edward tirou as mãos das minhas coxas, e parou de beijar o meu pescoço, olhando para mim, com a cara de arrependimento, mas esta sumiu quando viu que eu estava frustrada por terem nos interrompido, dando lugar ao sorriso que tanto amo.

- Não se preocupe amor, nós podemos terminar isso mais tarde... lá no quarto

Ele falou isso mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha, como aquilo me arrepiava.

- Como se você fosse fazer isso.

Falei tão baixo, que pela primeira vez, tive certeza que só Edward ouviu, mas ele não disse nada, só me olhou malicioso e com luxuria nos olhos.

- Enfim, se querem fazer algo assim, por favor, vão para o quarto.

Emmett de novo, será que ele nunca iria me deixar em paz? Juro que quando eu me tornar uma vampira eu vou dar um jeito nele, ele vai se arrepender.

- Emmett, me faz um enorme favor? Cala a boca?

Quem falou agora foi a perua, tinha até esquecido dela ali, mas olhar par ela agora, e ver a sua cara de frustração e raiva, me deixou contente, completamente.

- Tânia, querida, não posso fazer nada se Edward prefere a Bella você.

Disse Alice me defendendo. Amo ela!

- Um dia, todos vocês vão se arrepender do que falam, e sabe porque? Por que ele vai ser meu, e não dessa humana insignificante, ele será meu, custe o que custar.

As ultimas palavras ela falou olhando para mim, me encarando, me desafiando, mas eu não ia perder isso, não depois de ontem a noite quanto Edward me disse que não haveria competição, eu não poderia perder a chance de desafia-la.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, e eu já disse lambisgóia, eu luto pelo que é meu.  
E com isso, eu desci do balcão, com a ajuda de Edward, e estava indo para subir as escadas, quando tive uma idéia. Alice sorriu párea mim, e assentiu, enquanto Edward me olhava confuso, e frustrado, com certeza Alice não o estava deixando ver nada.

- Rosalie.

Alice chamou, e em menos de um segundo a loira estava na cozinha, olhando com raiva para Tânia.

- Bella, amor, o que está acontecendo?

Edward perguntou entre preocupado, e ainda frustrado.

- Nada meu amor, é só que eu queria saber se Alice poderia me levar de compras, com Rosalie

Rosalie e Edward abriram os olhos, assim como Emmett, mas o que estava acontecendo ali?

- Você quer que eu vá de compra com você?

Rose perguntou, e eu assentiu, e dei um sorriso para ela, piscando, ela não entendeu nada, mas eu discretamente apontei para Tânia com a minha cabeça, e depois apontei

para Edward e para mim, e discretamente passei a mão na minha cintura, no cós da calcinha, e na hora ela entendeu o que eu iria comprar lá e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Claro Bella, será um prazer, vou me arrumar.

E saiu sorrindo correndo pela casa, indo para o seu quarto para se arrumar, e o mesmo fez Alice, que antes de sair, piscou para mim, me deixando só com Emmett, Edward e Tânia.

-Bella, você tem certeza do que esta pedindo? Você sabe como Alice é com as compras, ela pode exagerar muito amor.

- Edward não se preocupe, eu tenho plena consciência do que eu estou fazendo.

- Mas amor, é que você nunca pediu com tanto gosto para sair de compras com Alice, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não querido, eu já te disse, eu tenho plena consciência dos meus atos, e Rosalie, antes que pergunte, vai me ajudar muito amor, você não tem idéia. Agora eu só preciso pedir dinheiro para Charlie e –

Ele não me deixou continuar, colocando um dedo na minha boca e a beijando docemente em seguida.

- Sem reclamações, tome.

Ele me entregou um cartão de credito, mas eu não acreditava no que estava vendo, não era um simples cartão de credito, era um ilimitado, platino, eu poderia comprar um carro ali. Eu não acredito nisso.

- Amor, eu não...

- Eu disse querida, sem reclamações, se você vai atuar um dia de compras com Alice, pode aceitar o meu presente.

- Eu ouvi Edward.

Disse Alice aparecendo da cozinha, pronta para a saída, junto com Rosalie, sorrindo para mim.

- Eu falei para você ouvir mesmo, pequeno monstro. Não a tragam tarde para mim está bem? Vocês sabem que eu necessito dela para viver e ficar um dia sem ela me doe, e por favor, PAREM DE BLOQUEAR A SUA MENTE, eu não preciso saber cantar musicas da xuxa em turco Alice e nem preciso ver as suas noites com Emmett, Rosalie, então por favor, dá para parar?

Eu ainda estava tonta com o cartão de credito, mas ao ouvir isso, eu não consegui agüentar e comecei a rir, Alice cantando música em Turco? Ótimo.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você entra na minha mente, você é quem quer entrar.

- Eu não tenho opção Rosalie, agora por favor, façam o que eu pedi, não a tragam muito tarde.

Era hora de eu intervir, eu não pensava em voltar com as meninas, ele iria ter que ir me buscar.  
- Eu não vou voltar com elas , amor?

- Como assim não vou voltar com elas, Bella?

- Eu queria te perguntar, você pode me buscar?

Olhei para Rosalie que tinha captado a mensagem e estava rindo muito, assim como Alice, que estava quase caindo no chão de tanto rir, mas não disse nada, eu sabia que se elas falassem alguma coisa, podia ser uma coisa que iria entregar o que eu iria fazer lá, e o que eu menos queria, era certa loira falsificada por lá me enchendo a paciência.

- Não hora e no lugar em que você deseje amor da minha vida.

- Obrigada Edward.

Falei ficando na pontinha do pé e começando a beijá-lo, começando, porque quando eu ia aprofundar o beijo, fui arrastada da cozinha, por uma baixinha maníaca e uma loira mais maníaca ainda.

- Vamos Bella, você não vai querer perder tempo.

Diziam, e elas estavam certas, eu não iria mesmo, eu não poderia perder tempo.

- Vamos, temos muito trabalho.

Disse Alice, só espero não me arrepender.

Fui arrastada até a garagem da casa e entrei no BMW de Rosalie no volante, e Alice do co-piloto.

- Eu te amo amor, não se esqueça.

Edward apareceu na janela e eu fui até ele e o beijei.

- Emmett, Jasper, venham aqui AGORA.

Chamei, Alice e Rosalie me olhavam com cara interrogativa até que eles apareceram ao lado de Edward.

- Tenho um pedido para vocês, eu sei que podem se negar.

- Eles não vão Bella, peça e eles farão o que você pedir, ou se não, UM mês sem sexo.  
Eu estava sonhando ou Rosalie Hale este me dando carta branca para mandar no seu homem?

- Não faça isso Rose.

- Não faço por você, se não por Bella, Emmett, esse dia será muito produtivo, então, faça o que ela pede, OUVIU?

Ótimo, eu não estava sonhando.

- O que quiser amor, o que quiser.

Dizia Emmett de joelhos, ok, amei isso.

- E não se preocupe com Jasper Bella, ele também fará, não é?

Alice lançou um olhar para Jasper que me deu até medo e ele só assentiu.

- Ok então, o que eu quero é bem simples, primeiro de tudo, desculpe por fazer isso com você amor, mas é preciso, não é que eu não confio em você, mas eu não confio nela, eu vi aquela cena hoje de manha, e eu não quero ela perto de você, então me perdoe, mas enfim, Emmett e Jasper, eu sei que vocês chegaram ontem de caça, mas não quero nem saber, vocês vão de caça de novo, daqui a cinco minutos vocês vão sair de caça, mas deixa eu deixar uma coisa muito clara para vocês, se aquela vampira chegar a menos de 20 metros do meu noivo eu vou falar com Alice e Rosalie que vocês não estão fazendo o que eu mandei, estão entendendo?

Eles assentiram como dois bonecos.

- E tem mais.

Eles engoliram seco.

Deixem os celulares de vocês todos ligados, vão ter uma hora e que vamos precisar de vocês nas lojas, principalmente de você amor, e vocês terão que chegar lá com no máximo meia hora, vocês compreenderam?

Eles assentiram de novo e agora eu só olhei para Edward.

- Eu confio em você mais que a minha vida amor, eu espero que você saiba disso, só que eu não posso suportar a idéia de te ver perto dela, é tão irritante.

- Tranqüila querida, se você quer que eu faça isso, então eu farei, além do mais – ele chegou a cabeça no meu ouvindo sussurrando – eu amo te ver com ciúmes, é realmente, muito bom.

E dizendo isso, ele me deu um beijo de despedidas.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

- Boa caça.

- Boas compras.

- Eu terei, acredite em mim.

- Eu estou como medo disso.

- Não fique, não farei nada de mais.

Dei uma olhada para Rosalie e Alice que estavam rindo.

- Acho bom você seguir as ordens Emmett, se não quiser ficar um mês sem sexo.

- Claro amor, tudo o que você quiser, Tânia não ia se aproximar de Edward.

- Acho bom.

- O mesmo para você Jasper.

Alice lamçou "o olhar" para ele de novo e ele assentiu freneticamente.

- Bom, muito bom.

Ela deu um sorriso de satisfação.

- Se ela chegar aqui com uma queixa ou um arranhão, vocês não vão queres existir.

- Não se preocupe Edward, o único que pode ficar ma aqui é você.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso Alice?

- Nada querido irmão, simplesmente apareça na hora marcada.

Ela olhou para Jasper de novo.

- Ele estará lá Alice, eu juro.

- Muito bom.

- Mesmo se for para usar a força bruta.

Emmett falou olhando para Rosalie que o encarava.

- Isso eu espero, se não....

Ela fez como se fosse uma tesoura com a mão, e cortou o ar, Emmett engoliu seco de novo.

- Ele estará.

- Tchau amor.

- Tchau Edward.

Então, dei um sorriso para ele, e o carro arrancou, a ultima coisa que eu ouvi, foi Emmett falando que em menos de dois minutos eles estariam saindo dali.

POV Edward

O que elas estavam indo fazer com minha Bella? Rose e Alice estavam bloqueando os seus pensamentos, então não podia ser uma coisa boa, coitada do meu amor, não sabe onde foi se meter, Alice e Rosálie juntas no centro comercial nunca trás boas coisas, eu que o dia, só não tenho nenhum bom recordo de nenhuma das vezes em que eu tiver que ir com elas lá, e tenho certeza que Emmett e Jasper também não.

Assim que elas saíram, nós três entramos na casa e em menos de um minuto já estávamos prontos para ir de caça, era incrível o poder que Rose e Alice exerciam sobre os seus maridos, e incrivelmente, que Bella exercia sobre mim e parecia nem se dar conta disso, era só ela ter me pedido para caçar e eu iria na hora, que nem um cachorrinho, mas acho que ela ainda acha que isso não acontece com ela, o que eu posso dizer?

- Aonde você vai Edward?

Tanya estava se aproximando de mim, tentando, parecer sensual, mas aquele jeito dela só me dava novo.

- Vou de caça Tanya, Tchau.

- Me espere, eu vou com você.

Ela já estava indo se arrumar quando Emmett e Jasper chegaram e falaram com uma voz cortante como eu raramente via neles, principalmente em Emmett.

- Você não vai a lugar algum Tanya, você ficara nessa casa até que voltemos.

- Por que não Emmett?

- Porque eu estou falando, não se aproxime de nós.

- Vocês acham que eu não ouvi o que a humanazinha pediu?

- Não interessa o que ouviu Tanya, você não irá.

Dessa vez quem falou foi Jasper, e parecia estar bravo com isso, nos pensamentos dele ele só estava contando os segundos, querendo sair logo dali, com medo do que Alice faria com ele se soubesse que ele ainda estava em casa e que por cima estava discutindo com Tanya.

- É claro que interessa, vocês vão aceitar ordens de uma simples humanazinha insignificante.

- Acredite Tanya, ela significa bem mais para mim do que você jamais vai significar, eu tentei ser um cavalheiro para te fazer entender que eu não tenho interesse nenhum em você, te rejeitei uma vez cortesmente, mas você veio aqui tentar atrapalhar meu casamento com Bella, uma coisa que te asseguro, não vai acontecer, alem do que você fica com esses pensamentos sobre nós dois, que também não vai acontecer, tentei te mostrar o quando amo Bella para que você visse que não tinha chance, mas nem isso te afetou, o que você quer que eu faça para te provar o tamanho do meu amor por Bella e que você não passa de um verme ao seu lado? Que eu nunca vou te querer, que se Bella um dia vier a me deixar eu não vou viver sem ela? Você acha realmente que se separar Bella de mim eu vou sequer olhar no seu rosto antes de arrancar a cabeça do seu corpo? Você esta muito enganada Tanya, e não pense em chegar perto Dela, se não eu não respondo por mim, acredite.  
Eu já estava farto, Tanya já tinha chegado ao limite e se ela ultrapassasse eu não queria saber nem o que eu iria fazer com ela.

Virei de costas para ela, saindo de casa para ir de caça, Jasper e Emmett ainda estavam estáticos La dentro, eu nunca havia agido assim, não era normal em mim, mas ouvir Tanya falar de Bella daquele jeito fez meu sangue ferver, ninguém falava isso do meu anjo e saia impune.

Quando conseguiram racionar, eles saíram atrás de mim, ainda em estado de choque, mas me felicitavam, falavam que já passava da hora disso acontecer, Jasper podia sentir a ira de Tanya, e isso me alertou, teria que ficar mais atento a Bella.

Entramos no Jeep de Emmett e saímos praticamente voando de casa, não queria encontrar com Tanya tão cedo, ela so fazia o meu sangue ferver com a sua insistencia, só queria estar com Bella, o meu anjo, o meu amor.


	4. Chapter 4

A viagem de carro até o centro comercial foi feita em silencio. Alice e Rosalie ficavam revezando para olhar para mim, enquanto eu tentava fingir que não percebia e apertava minhas mãos em punhos para que não extravasasse minha raiva ali mesmo, por mais que não estivesse dando certo pelos olhares que estavam sendo lançados à mim.

Ao estacionarmos em frente ao centro, sai do carro como se um foguete estivesse atrás de mim, deixando minhas acompanhantes acompanhando meus passos, por mais que elas não precisasse disso, elas me deram o espaço que estava silenciosamente – ou nem tanto – pedindo. Comecei a dar voltas de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava naquele ser que estava na casa dos Cullen e que estava em tirando toda a sanidade e paz mental, enquanto tentava achar algo que pudesse faze-la se afastar definitivamente de Edward, mas nada do que vinha a minha cabeça parecia ser bom o suficiente, afinal, ela era uma vampira, enquanto eu, uma simples humana, e por mais que tivesse do meu lado o amor que Edward sentia por mim e eu por ele, eu tinha certeza que ela iria fazer de tudo para estragar tudo de mais lindo que eu pudesse ter com ele. Não sei se foram segundos ou minutos que passei naquele meu debate interno, mas isso acabou no momento em que senti uma mão gelada em meu braço e fazendo parar e finalmente respirar fundo.

- Bella, ela não vai poder fazer nada para separar vocês, e se fizer, nós estamos aqui agora para garantir que você enlouqueça tanto Edward a ponto de fazê-la ir embora para não ficar no mesmo lugar onde vocês estão – era a voz de minha amiga fadinha enquanto ela pulava no mesmo lugar, fazendo com que as pessoas que passassem por ali a olhassem estranho.

- É isso ai Bella, vamos logo que temos um enxoval de peças intimas que comprar para você. Por isso, nada de ficar com a cara triste e murcha por todos os cantos, vamos mostrar para Tania quem você realmente é e porque meu irmão fez a melhor escolha que podia ao escolher você como companheira eterna. – olhei surpresa e agradecida para Rosalie, enquanto assentia me enchendo de coragem para o que estava por vir.

- O que estamos esperando?

Não foi preciso falar mais nada, no mesmo instante começamos a andar de loja em loja enquanto Rosalie e Alice jogavam milhares de roupas em mim para eu pudesse provar, para no final, não levar quase nada da loja, não que elas não fossem bonitas, mas simplesmente não eram para mim.

Estavamos atravessado a rua para uma loja que Alice tinha avistado, quando uma vitrine me chamou atenção. Esquecendo as vampiras que me acompanhavam momentaneamente, me aproximei deste a encontrei o baby-doll mais lindo que havia visto até agora, assim como também o mais sexy. Ele era de um azul bem clarinho, virginal, com uma calcinha que fazia jogo com o resto da roupa; a parte de cima, era um vestidinho onde seria um sutiã, entretanto, ele era todo aberto, deixando assim, minha barriga toda a mostra ao andar. Esse foi a primeira peça que realmente amei.

- Bem, você realmente esta andando muito comigo Bella, até bom gosto você esta adquirindo, daqui a pouco nem precisar de mim irá mais – Alice falava fungando enquanto fingia tirar uma lagrima imaginaria do rosto - e agora o que esta esperando, anda, vamos experimentar! – Ela praticamente gritou essa frase enquanto me empurrava para a loja, para no segundo seguinte estar com o Babydoll em mãos para experimenta-lo.

Entrei no provador com um pouco de medo, enquanto Alice e Rosalie estavam a minha espera. Comecei a me despir e pensar se aquilo não era loucura demais para mim pessoa só, e me perguntando aonde foi parar aquela Bella que tinha vergonha de tudo. Com o baby-doll posto, me olhei no espelho, e pela primeira vez na vida, me senti realmente sexy e me convenci que aquilo definitivamente não era uma loucura. Prendi meu cabelo de modo que só alguns fios saíssem dele, e sai do provador, pronta para enfrentar Alice e Rosalie.

- Ficou P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O – me pergunto quando perfeito foi falado dessa maneira por alguém, mas bem, estamos falando de Alice, podemos esperar qualquer coisa dela, certo? – serio Bella, esse você vai levar, com certeza - e então, enquanto ela falava, ouvi o barulhinho de uma foto, e olhei para Rosalie que estava com um sorriso sacana no rosto enquanto tirava uma foto minha com o celular de Alice.

- Não encontraríamos nada melhor para você Bella, agora, vá se trocar e nem ouse nos questionar.

- Mas Rosalie, o que pretende fazer com essa foto?

- Nada Bella, afinal, o que poderíamos fazer? Agora, entre com essa bunda dentro desse provador e tire essa roupa antes que eu decida que vai sair dessa loja vestida assim mesmo, e ande rápido, pois nossa próxima parada é Victoria Secrets.

E com um sorriso no rosto, ela saiu de perto dos provadores enquanto eu tentava entender o que ela e Alice – que estava fazendo um enorme esforço para não rir – estavam aprontando.

**Edward Pov**

Estava de caça com meus irmãos. Tania realmente estava me irritando com esses pensamentos tão constrangedores, nos imaginando entrelaçados numa cama, nos beijando ao por do sol, e a pior de todos os pensamentos, era quando ela imaginava que não era Bella a que vinha ao altar ao meu encontro, mas sim ela, isso é de enlouquecer qualquer um, por isso, contra as regras de etiqueta e toda a educação que recebi, sai o mais veloz possível de casa, não dando tempo dela me seguir. Precisava ficar sozinho, pensar em minha Bella – que com certeza já teria se arrependido de pedir a Alice para ir as compras - e depois pensar em meu casamento, cada vez mais próximo, um sonho que sera feito realidade.

Fui despertado de meus devaneios com o toque do meu celular. Era estranho estarem me ligando agora, já que só ligam quando há algum problema, por isso, o abri rapidamente e vi que Alice tinha me mandado uma mensagem, na verdade uma foto. Nessa hora, Jasper e Emmett se juntaram a mim, alegando já estarem satisfeitos, e perguntando o que Alice havia enviado.

Abri a imagem, e nessa hora, com certeza meus olhos poderiam saltar fora de meu rosto, seria possível que aquela mulher com uma langerie azul era Bella, Minha Bella? Engoli seco enquanto observava a imagem e sentia o desejo crescer dentro de mim. Me virei para meus irmão, que estavam em encarando com uma sobrancelha levantada, enquanto guardava o celular e tentava controlar minhas emoções.

- Está na hora de buscarmos nossas mulheres.

NOTA DA AUTORA

Primeiramente, peço desculpas por ter abandonado a fic por modo indefinido e sei que muitas pessoas ficaram muito desapontadas comigo, por isso lamento, mas estive envolvida com problemas familiares e vestibular, por isso não pude voltar aqui e dar uma satisfação a todos aqueles que me deram apoio incondicional e leram minhas historias, eu realmente lamento muito.

Depois, gostaria de informar que estarei de volta com todas aquelas minhas historias que estavam paradas, entretanto, as atualizações de todas ocorrerão somente duas vezes ao mês para que eu consiga postar em todas e atender a todos os que ainda continuam a ler minhas historias. Não haverá um calendário fixo, já que as vezes estou mais inspirada para umas do que para outras, mas com certeza poderão haver mais de dois capitulo ao mês quando essa inspiração vier me fazer uma visita.

Minha prioridade nesse momento, é terminar a tradução de através do oceano, portanto, aqueles que a acompanham, poderão esperar mais capítulos dessa fic do que "Duvidas" e "Brincando de Amar"

E por ultimo, muito obrigada a todos aqueles que ainda leem as historias e mandam reviews, foram vocês que me trouxeram de volta. No mais, aproveitem as histórias, e qualquer coisa, estarei sempre aberta a criticas e sugestões.

Hithi


End file.
